


Futile

by sundaeflower



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaeflower/pseuds/sundaeflower
Summary: When she looks into his eyes she sees her own desperate wish to die which has dug itself deep in her soul and threatens to devour her whole. But this wish will never be fulfilled as long as his heart beats inside his chest.





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

> A short relationship study based on the scene in the comic "Joker" by Brian Azzarello which again is based on Joker in "The Dark Knight". Enjoy!

Quiet fills the room.

Silent tears stream down Jokers cheeks to his jagged scars and quietly drip down onto Harleys exposed stomach, soaking her panties. There‘s no audible sob, but she senses that he stifles them.

His warm breath gets under her skin.

She knows that she‘s not allowed to make a single move. He would go for the jugular and try to strangle her; she‘s already tested it. She‘d love nothing more than to tip the champagne glass in her hand over his head and drown the cigarette in her other in his tears. Probably he wouldn‘t even mind.

_Masochist._

With cold eyes she stares down at him and discovers remnants of blood on his hands which twine around her bare waist.

Immediately a feeling of immense disgust rises in her.

He shouldn‘t touch her when he has just commited murder seconds ago and he knows it well. Nevertheless she doesn‘t say anything and endures it. It doesn‘t matter how alluring she finds his bloodlust every now and then, she can‘t stand it when he stains her with his remains.

She doesn‘t even have the slightest clue why he‘s crying. But that‘s of no interest to her. It‘s her mission to always be there for him even if he‘s not that considerate in turn.

_Asshole._

Sometimes she wants to hate him. Sometimes she actually does. Yet it stays futile.

When she looks into his eyes she sees her own desperate wish to die which has dug itself deep in her soul and threatens to devour her whole. But this wish will never be fulfilled as long as his heart beats inside his chest.

_Heartbreaker._

However, she places a feather-light kiss atop his head and hopes he‘s too busy to notice.

She feels his insecurity more plainly than ever. It becomes apparent in the way he holds himself and reflects in his eyes. No, love wasn‘t something that he could understand or protect himself against – it makes him shy and clumsy like a small child. It intimidates him without him knowing why.

The thwack is painful, but she needs it. Needs it to recall what he‘s capable of.

Who is _she_ to judge?

Between love and hate? Heart and mind?


End file.
